Gemini
by Kawai Lady
Summary: Let me know... We are always together but someday we will be apart. You are my destiny... Let me cry when you are sad, let me laugh when you are happy. Make me stay by your side. Come a little closer flicker in flight we'll have about an inch's space but


_**Gemini**_

_Hehe! Hello all! I'm so happy to be with you today! I hope you like this story. I know that high school inJapan is only 3 years but in this story I made it 4 years so it will be longer. Well… ummm…Just read! _

_Destiny_

_**Tamao's POV**_

Boooorrriiiinnnggg… Here I am quiet as ever in the classroom. What can I do but just listen lamely to the rules in school? I'm just new here and I don't even know anyone else. Damn! If I could just shout and-

"Hello." I heard a mumbling sound. As I face my seatmate, she smiled at me and asked for my name.

"Tamamura… Tamamura Tamao… uhmm..." Aaah! I don't seem to overcome my shyness! I'm a freshman my goodness sake! Stop being a coy, Tamao! Stop!

My seatmate seems to understand that I'm shy but she kept talking to me. "My name is Jeanne. It's nice to meet you." Wow… she's so cute. Her innocent face makes me want to hug her.

_RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!_

"Yes! The bell… Okay everyone. It's Recess time! Yipee!" Our teacher even knows that discussing the rules is boring. Uhh….

Cherry Blossoms…

I stared blindly to the Cherry Blossoms… I know I can predict the future but I'm still afraid to know it… Sigh..

"You like them, ne?" I shriek when a voice came out! Looking to the other side, I saw a blue-haired boy surprised of what he heard from me. He laughed a little and says he is sorry. "Sempai, are you okay?"

What is that I heard? SEMPAI! I'm only a freshman and he called me Sempai? Aargh! That idiot… grr… I need to tell him to look at the mirror! "Actually… I'm a freshman… 1-E…" Come on, Tamao… KILL HIM!

"Oh… So that means I'm older. I'm a sophomore. I thought you're a junior! Haha!" What the! You little-

"My name is Horokeu Isui. You?" He stared to the Cherry Blossoms with his eyes full of mystery. I need to know him…

"Ta… Tamao… Tamao Tamamura…" I looked down. I'm still in my shy attitude, right?

Silence…..

I stared to the Cherry Blossoms again. It makes my mind so peaceful... I can actually feel the soft breeze calling for my name to relax. I'm starting to like it here.

"You can call me Horohoro." He smiled but still staring the Cherry Blossoms… "Do you know that when a sakura falls, it represents are sadness within?" I suddenly looked at him.

"Huh?"

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!_

Bell? Groan… I need to listen to those boring rules again… What a waste of time.

"Tamao-san?"

"Yes?"

Horohoro sticks his tongue out "Smile or else you'll die. Haha!" What the? What did he mean about that? Immature! He's weird…. Very weird….

_**Horohoro's POV**_

"Hey, Horohoro!"

Man… I hate it when its bell time. I forgot to eat and I need to go to the bathroom. I can't take it anymore…

"Hey, Horohoro!"

Aaarrgghh… I really need to go! I wonder whose calling me…? I don't care! I'll die if I didn't go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Horohoro!" Ouch… Someone hit my head…

"Wha- Ren, you idiot! What did you do that for!" I glared to him bitterly like I just want to take his head off.. grr….. I deeply hate him for about two years now… If only I can show him my shamanic powers and freeze him to death!

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

Oh no… The second bell! I really need to go back the classroom but I also need to go to the bathroom! Go to the classroom? Or go to the bathroom? Go to the classroom? Or go to the bathroom? What should I do? Aargh!

"Uhh… Are you okay?" Ren look at me funny. As we headed back to our houses (A/N's note: Like Harry Potter the movie! ), he started laughing. I don't know why the hell he is laughing! Oh man! He must have known... "Nut Head, You're dripping…." He point down to my shoes. No… No… No… No! No! NO!

I look down slowly and- "Haha! Just kidding! You really need to go, ne?"

Whaaaaaat! I almost have a heart attack! That dimwit! I'll really freeze him to death! Go Kororo! Go!

"Oh yeah. Who's that girl you are with? Your sister?" Ren mumbled while he slowly walks like a kid.

Ren, my faithful and idiotic enemy…… I just want to kick your ass and… What did he mean by "sister"? Oh.. It must be Tamao! I hope she's not mad about me saying that she's older. Well, she's really mature.

"Hey, Horohoro-kun…" Oh… I heard a voice of an angel…. It must be…

"Umm… Hey, Meiko!" I look at her without knowing that my smile was about to reach my ears. Wow! I'm so happy to see her. She really brighten up my day. She's my inspiration! Haaaaaaaaaah……

She smiled at me sweetly which makes me blush more. Yikes! "Umm… Horohoro-kun, you should go back to your classroom. Uuuhh… Are you sick, Horohoro-kun?" She looked worried and put her hand at my forehead to check if I'm okay. I'm so lucky today!

"I'm okay, Meiko! I'll go back to my classroom now! Let's go back now, Ren!" I pulled Ren so he can join me going there. "Umm… ahh… See you later, Meiko!" I wave at her like it will never end. Sigh…

"Hey, Horohoro! Stop pulling me!" Ouch! Ren punched me again!

(Class of 2-A)

"_I'll say it all over again  
That I love you I love you. _

I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do  
cause tonight I'll leave my fears behind  
cause tonight I'll be right at your side." Meiko meiko meiko… You make me go bananas when I see you….. I sang the _Broken Sonnet_ while I looked outside the window. I imagine what will happen if Meiko and me are always together. Sigh….

"Horokeu Isui!" Oh no… My teacher heard me! I'm dead. DEAD MEAT! I'm so stupid singing without thinking. "Horokeu Isui, are you listening to the rules? Or do you want to DIE, Ainu!" My teacher looked at me with her eyes beaming in red. She devilishly smiled and got a sharp knife. Everyone in our class got scared that some of them hid under their desk.

"Gomenasai, Mizumi-sensei! Gomenasai!" Oh man! She's the most evil teacher I've ever met! Is she a human? And the handbook says that we are not allowed to bring deadly weapons, right!

She slowly walks closer and closer to me like a zombie ready to kill anyone. "REST IN PEACE, AINU! HAHAHA!" Goodbye world!

"Excuse me, Mizumi-sensei?" I heard a male voice. My head turned and saw that is was another teacher wearing glasses. "May I talk to you for while?"

"Yes sir" She turned back to her own image and approach the other teacher. Phew! That was close! "Class, this is Shiro-sensei. Please greet him."

"GOOD MORNING, SHIRO-SENSEI!"

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"LUNCH TIME! HURRAY!"

**_Tamao's POV _**(Classroom of 1-E)

Yes! Freedom again! Its lunch time! I need to get out of here fast!

"Tamao, can I join you?"

"Jeanne? Well… uhmm… Sure, Jeanne." I smiled at her. I feel so happy that I made a friend. I really like her because she's the first one who talk to me…

After 1 hour of lunch and 2 hours of discussing the rules… Finally, dismissal time!

While walking home…

Hey… Is that Horohoro? I saw him in front of me while walking home. I'm not following him or anything but this is the exact way I'm going home. I mean my _other_ home…

The blue-haired boy stopped and looked back at me. "Hey, Tamao-san!" He waved at me liked a child while I approach him. "Tamao, are you following me?" Horohoro said with his eyes widen.

"No… This is just the way I go home." Aargh! He really wants me to get angry! Idiot! I wish Ponchi and Konchi were here so they could teach him a lesson. Sigh….

"Well… Let's go home together since no one is with you." He looks elsewhere if someone is around. "Let's go."

We kept on walking until we reach the destination of my home. "I'm going to stay here in my friend's house. Thanks for joining me, Horohoro-kun." I saw his jaw dropped like he was shock or something.

"Uhmm.. Tamao-san, I also live there."

"**OWARI"**

Hehe… Hurray! Chapter 1 is finish! Yippee! Review please!


End file.
